Brief Reunion with Namine/Abomasnow Chase
(Meanwhile, at the foot of the North Mountain, the group continued following Spongebob's group to where Namine is located) As Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Glare, Winona, and Spike moved through the hostile terrain, Sunset Glare said "So, how are you planning to stop this winter?" "Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." Sunset Shimmer said feeling confident. "That's your plan?" Sunset Glare asked. "My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister." "Yup." Sunset Shimmer said. Sunset Glare quickly stopped walking when he ended up with an ice-spike to the nose. He moved carefully around the spike as he said "So you're not at all afraid of her?" "Why would I be?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Yeah." Spike said becoming oblivious. "I bet Twilight's the nicest, gentlest, warmest pony ever." He backed into an icicle, and it ran through his torso as he said "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." He laughed it off, and pulled himself together. Later on, they hit what looked like a dead end. The face of the mountain went straight up. "What now?" Sunset Shimmer asked. As Sunset Glare dug into his sack, he said "It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains. "Says who?" Sunset Shimmer as she started to climb the mountain. Winona nudged Sunset Glare, and he looked up to see Sunset Shimmer trying to climb the cliff's flat face. Finding her ridiculous, Sunset Glare said "What are you doing?" "I'm going to see my sister." Sunset Shimmer said straining herself. "You're going to kill yourself." Sunset Glare said as he watch the princess searching for hoofholds. "I wouldn't put my hoof there." "You're distracting me." Sunset Shimmer struggling to climb, but keeps slipping. "Or there." Sunset Glare said. "How do you know Twilight even wants to see you?" "I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here." Sunset Shimmer said as she struggled to climb the cliff. "You know, most ponies who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." Sunset Glare said. "Nopony wants to be alone." Sunset Shimmer said. "Except maybe you." "I'm not alone." Sunset Glare said. "I have friends, remember?" As Sunset Shimmer kicked a hoof above her head to catch a hoof hold, she said "You mean the love experts?" "Yes, the love experts!" Sunset Glare said. When Sunset Shimmer realized that she's stuck, she said "Please tell me I'm almost there." She didn't realize that she was only about six feet up as her muscles shook. "Does the air seem thin to you up here?" Sunset Glare smiled while getting a kick out of Sunset Shimmer. "Hang on." He said as took his rope from his bag. Then Spike stepped out from behind a rock and waved to Sunset Glare as he said "Hey, Winona?" Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Sunset Shimmer smiled, and said "Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Sunset Shimmer jumped off the cliff, and Sunset Glare caught her. "Thanks!" Sunset Glare said getting off of Sunset Glare's back. "That was like a crazy trust exercise." They walked around the cliff, and approached the ice castle that Twilight Sparkle had made herself. "Whoa." Sunset Shimmer said feeling amazed. "Now that's ice." Sunset Glare said in awe. "I might cry." "Go ahead. I won't judge." Sunset Shimmer said a she climbed the ice steps with Spike. Winona tried climbing on the steps, but she kept on slipping. Sunset Glare ran to her side, and said "All right, take it easy. I gotcha." He settled Winona back down, and patted her as he said "You stay right here, girl." Winona obeyed, and sat down on the snow. Sunset Glare climbed on the stairs, admiring the ice details as he said "Flawless." Sunset Shimmer arrived at the door, and was about to knock, but she began to hesitate. "Knock." Spike said. Sunset Shimmer didn't do it, and Spike said "Just knock." When Sunset Shimmer still didn't do it, Spike looked at Sunset Glare who arrived, and said "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Sunset Shimmer finally knocked, and the ice doors slid open. "Ha. It opened." Sunset Shimmer said. "That's a first." She turned to Sunset Glare, and said "You should probably wait out here." "What?" Sunset Glare asked. "Last time I introduced her to a stallion, she froze everything." Sunset Shimmer said talking about Twilight Sparkle. "But, it's a palace made of ice." Sunset Glare said. "Ice is my life!" "Bye, Winona." Spike said as he started to walk inside, but Sunset Shimmer stopped him, and said "You too, Spike." "Me?" Spike asked. "Just give us a minute." Sunset Shimmer said. "Okay." Spike said. As Sunset Shimmer walked inside, Spike began counting. Sunset Glare started counting as Spike sat next to him. As the ice door closed, Sunset Shimmer looked around the great foyer. The place looked beautiful, but it also had an eerie feeling to it. "Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer asked calling to her. "It's me, Sunset Shimmer!" She slipped, but she was quick enough to steady herself. "Sunset." A voice said. Sunset Shimmer looked up to see Twilight Sparkle stepping out of the shadows onto a ice balcony, and looked at her sister longingly as she smiled. Sunset Shimmer became awstruck by Twilight Sparkle's beauty as she said "Whoa. Twilight, you look different. It's a good different. And this place is amazing!" "Thank you." Twilight Sparkle said. "I never knew what I was capable of." As Sunset Shimmer started to climb the ice stairs, she said "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-." Twilight Sparkle backed away from Sunset Shimmer as she said "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. But, you should probably go. Please." "But, I just got here." Sunset Shimmer said. "You belong in Canterlot." Twilight Sparkle said. "So do you." Sunset Shimmer said as she took another step up. Twilight Sparkle backed up more as she said "No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anypony." "Actually, about that-." Sunset Shimmer tried to say, but suddenly, Spike came running in the front door as he said "60!" "Wait. What is that?" Twilight Sparkle said looking at the snow-dragon. Spike waved at her, and said "Hey, I'm Spike, and I like warm hugs!" "Spike?" Twilight Sparkle said feeling shocked. "You built me." Spike said bashfully. "You remember that?" "And you're alive?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Um...I think so." Spike said. Twilight Sparkle looked at her hooves, astonished at the fact that she brought a snow-dragon to life." "He's just like the one we built as fillies." "Yeah." Twilight Sparkle said smiling. "Twilight, we were so close." Sunset Shimmer said. "We can be like that again." Twilight Sparkle smiled, but when she remembered the time that she accidently hit her sister with her ice and snow magic, she began to back away as she said "No. We can't. Goodbye, Sunset Shimmer." "Twilight, wait!" Sunset Shimmer said climbing up the steps. "No, I'm just trying to protect you." Twilight Sparkle said as she began walking up the second story steps. "You don't have to protect me." Sunset Shimmer said. "I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause for the first time ever, I finally understand. We can fix this hoof in hoof. We can head down this mountain together, and you don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time ever, I will be right here." When they arrived at the top floor, which happened to be Twilight Sparkle's main living space, Twilight Sparkle looked at Sunset Shimmer, and said "Sunset, please go back home. Your life awaits you. Go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates." "Yeah, but-." Sunset Shimmer tried to say, but Twilight Sparkle interrupted her, and said "I know. You mean well, but leave me be." She opened the balcony doors, and walked out as she said "Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free!" She looked at her sister who followed her, and said "Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me." As she walked away, Sunset Shimmer said "Actually, we're not." That stopped Twilight Sparkle in her tracks. So she looked at her, and said "What do you mean you're not?" "I get the feeling you don't know." Sunset Shimmer said. Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, and said "What do I not know." "All of Equestria is in deep deep deep deep snow." Sunset Shimmer said cringing a little. Twilight Sparkle stared in shock, and said "What?" "You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere." "Everywhere?!" Twilight Sparkle asked as snow started to fall into the room. "But, it's okay!" Sunset Shimmer said. "You can just unfreeze it." "No, I can't." Twilight Sparkle said. "I don't know how!" "Sure you can." Sunset Shimmer said "I know you can." As the snow started to swirl around the room, she said "Cause for the first time ever, you don't have to be afraid." Twilight Sparkle began to panic as she said "Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free! There's no escape from the storm inside of me!" As the snow began to pick up, Sunset Shimmer fought through it, and said "We can work this out together!" "I can't control the curse!" Twilight Sparkle said. "We'll reverse the storm you've made!" Sunset Shimmer said. Twilight Sparkle looked at her sister, and said "Sunset, please, you'll only make it worse!" "Don't panic!" Sunset Shimmer said. "We'll make the sun shine bright!" Twilight Sparkle looked at her reflection, and looked back at her sister as she said "There's so much fear! You're not safe here!" "We can face this thing together!" Sunset Shimmer said. The blizzard got worse as Twilight Sparkle said "No!" "We can change this winter weather, and everything will be alright!" "I CAN'T!!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as the blizzard sucked into her, and then bursted out all around the room. One of the ice beams smacked Sunset Shimmer in the chest, knocking her off of her hooves. Twilight Sparkle panted as she finally calmed down. But then, she heard her sister groaning in pain. She turned around, and gasped at what had happened. Sunset Shimmer got struck in the heart by Twilight Sparkle's ice and snow magic.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies